newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Fae Court
The Fae Courts are the independent nation of the in the forests to the northeast of . The western border of the Fae Courts are the mountains of the , but the Fae Courts are not allied to the dwarf. Northwest of the Fae Courts are the mana-poor , unclaimed by man, dwarf, or fae. Prior to 509 ANI, the Courts were not at war with the , but they existed at the dubious mercy of Dread Emperor . As long as the Courts kept to themselves and did not interfere with the Empire, the Empire would not destroy them. After the ascension of Queen , the Fae Courts allied with and went to war against the Empire. In late 507, the rightful Queen sent out an ambassador to the of and other ambassadors to other lands. Ambassador Aisling was attacked enroute by , her bodyguards killed and her fine clothes and identification destroyed. The Afon Dawel is the only river of note in the Fae Court, descending from the eastern slopes of the Safeholds past Plushly to the sea coast. Around 140,000 Fae live in the forests of the Fae Court. Another 22000 farm the northeast peninsula and 8000 kobolds and dwarf refugees mine in the southeastern and western hills. All of them pay tribute to the Fae Queen but have no say in the governance of the Court. Fianna Ard Mara serves as the capitol during the summer months, though the permanent population is barely large enough to support a twice weekly market. The fae nobles prefer to live among their beloved trees when not actively involved in resolving the business of government. Pulshly is a Minotaur city of 5000 in the north central coast that ships food upriver to the dwarven miners in the nearby hills. Government The Fae Courts are a monarchy, supported by a feudal aristocracy. The descendants of the fabled first rulers of the Fae, Oberron and Titiania, have controlled the Fae Courts for nearly 10,000 years. The King or Queen is advised by high nobles from almost every race among the Fae, plus several high office holders. Court of Carys From 157 ANI to early 509 ANI, Merch Oberon was the Queen of the Fae Courts and her heir apparent was Mac Oberon, Prince of Roses. The principal offices of the Queen's household were: * , Most Exalted Greenskeeper ( Prime Minister) * , Border Grand Reeve ( Marshal of the Realm) * , Lord Butler ( High Priest) * , Grand Mistress of the Stars ( Royal Wizard) * , Lord High Chancellor ( Royal Treasurer) * , High Constable of the Woods ( Militia Commander) * , Queen's Hand in Shadow ( Spymaster and Royal Assassin) * , Mara King of Arms Head of the College of Heraldry) * , Grand Scribe ( Chief Judge) * , Lord High Steward ( Commander of Royal Bodyguard) was secretly the Imperial Legate, a representative of the sent to monitor Fae activity. Court of Brangwen Following Brangwen's ascension, many of the high officers of the Fae changed. * Cormac Inion Oberon, Prince-Consort * Merch Oberon, Princess of Roses and heir apparent * , Most Exalted Greenskeeper ( Prime Minister) * , Border Grand Reeve ( Marshal of the Realm) * , Lord Butler ( High Priest) * , Grand Mistress of the Stars ( Royal Wizard) * , Lord High Chancellor ( Royal Treasurer) * ab Owen, High Constable of the Woods (Allied human Militia Commander) * , Mara Queen of Arms Head of the College of Heraldry) * , Grand Scribe ( Chief Judge) * Merch Morris, Lady High Steward ( Commander of Royal Bodyguard) High Nobles Officially, the Fae Courts do not have a parliament. There are several high nobles who traditionally advise the King or Queen. * Keva Merch Titian, Aethela Merch Titian ( ) * Sir , Aethel Mac Oberron ( ) * , Aethel of Silence ( ) * Derwin Mac Price, Aethel Mac Price ( ) * Lark Starfall Rose, Aethala of the Garden ( ) * Connor Mac Gabhun, Aethel East Pines ( ) * Angus Mac Morris, Thane Mac Morris ( ) * Riona Merch Kirin, Thane Mac Kirin ( ) * Erin Mhic Rhees, Thane Mac Rhees ( ) * Sir Amfion Mac Pietheas, Thane Mac Pietheas ( ) * Dame Smotin Sout, Thane Sout. ( ) There are no or high nobles.